Happy Birthday Baby Bop! (video)
Happy Birthday Baby Bop! (also known as "Bedtime with Barney: A Very Happy Birthday Baby Bop!") is a Barney Special that aired on NBC on March 14, 1994. The Lyons Group and JCPenney It was later released on video on VHS on December 14, 1994. On December 14, 2014, Happy Birthday Baby Bop! was re released on DVD in the US, five years after the previous US/Canadian DVD release in December 29, 2003. Plot It's Baby Bop's birthday and she's 3 years old! Barney, BJ, Kids and Family Gang are there to celebrate. They play games, have cake, open presents, and much more! Christmas is fast approaching, so Barney and the kids are quite excited. They help decorate the Caboose for the holidays and build a "thinking" snowman in the park. Then they visit a tree planted there to find it. Fun and playful mayhem ensue, with constant distractions from the search by various and sundry dusty "treasures" encountered. The kids, Baby Bop and BJ discover- and become- old-fashioned toys. All dictate a musical letter to Santa, typed on an old fashioned typewriter. When an ancient library is discovered, Barney reads 'Twas the Night Before Christmas to the group. The elusive star finally reveals itself, with some urging from the group. Barney and the kids arrive back at the tree in time for the lighting ceremony. But the king conifer's grown too tall for its peak to be reached from a ladder! Barney magic ensures the proper placement of the star, and everyone is soon well on their way to a very Merry Christmas season! Cast Major Characters * Barney (Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Voice: Carol Fara-bee) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Min (Pia Manalo) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * David (Kenny Cooper) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) Additional Cast * Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)(cameo and uncredited) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameo and uncredited) *Sarah (Tory Green) (cameo and uncredited) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo and uncredited) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo and uncredited) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) (cameo and uncredited) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo and uncredited) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) (cameo and uncredited) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) (cameo and uncredited) *Joe Ferguson (cameo and uncredited) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo and uncredited) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo and uncredited) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) (cameo and uncredited) * Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo and uncredited) * Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo and uncredited) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameo and uncredited) * Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo and uncredited) Song List #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Silly Sounds #The Three Bears Rap #The Barney Bag #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Oh, Christmas Tree #Over the River and Through the Woods #My Yellow Blankey #Looby Loo #March of the Toys #Number Limbo #Jingle Bells #Happy Birthday to You #It's OK to Cry #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #In the Mood #End Credits Medley (Pop Goes the Weasel, Good Manners, The Exercise Song, Move Your Body and I Love You) #Five Nights at Freddy's Music Box